Command
Command & Conquer: The Revenge of Yuriko Omega is the second expansion pack for Red Alert 3. Story After escaping the facility, Yuriko Omega is directionless and alone. While contemplating her next move, a portal suddenly opens. Out of it comes a boy about Yuriko's age (which is 16). The boy introduces himself as Andrew Johnson (AKA Andy), and he states that he comes from an alternate dimension where the events that have transpired in the last few years are a video game in his world. His main reason for coming to Yuriko's world: the ultimate destruction of it and a second chance at a normal life for Yuriko. She somehow knows his intentions are good, and that she understands her tumultuous life. She accepts Andy's offer...and friendship. Meanwhile, the Soviet Union starts rebuilding, this time with peaceful intentions towards the Allies (or so they say). Dasha has handed control over to the Supreme Commander, who wishes to do what should have been done while Cherdenko and Krukov were still around: take over the world and destroy corrupt capitolism. The Allies are still reeling from being forcibly evicted from Russia and Japan, as well as the betrayal of FutureTech. An individual known only as "The Commander" continues daily combat operations against the Empire of the Rising Sun, which, under the direction of a figure known only as "The Shogun", seeks to dominate the world. The Shogun, using at least 4 Shogun Executioners worldwide, has been rapidly gaining territory in China and the Pacific. Allied forces are under extreme pressure and already, Japanese forces have destroyed Pearl Harbor. With his wife Suki Toyama and Emperor Tatsu, he seeks vengence for the death of Yoshiro. The lines are drawn. The battle is real. Two sides seek world domination. One comes to the it's (the world's) defense. And one wishes death to it. This is Command & Conquer: The Revenge of Yuriko Omega! Campaigns Allies #From the Shadows #Shark Attack #Death to the Bear #Father Winter #In the Shadow of the Moon #Inter-dimensional Trouble #Settling the Score #Operation: Tokyo #Battle of San Francisco #Fall of Communism #Revenge of Yuriko #The Last Stand Soviets #Kaboom #The Bear Crushes All #Destruction of the Big Apple #Destroy All Capitolists #Yuri Lives #Free Cherdenko #Back in Time #Hello Boris #It Came from Red Alert! #The Communist Revolution #Revenge of Yuriko #The Death of Democracy Empire #Invasion On Our Terms #The Assimilation of the Dishonorable #Cyborg Assault #Ride of the Tengus #Meet Yuriko Prime #Poor Unfortunate Souls #Shogun Executioner Raids Again #Tokyo SOS #Destruction of San Francisco #The Psychic Dominator #Revenge of Yuriko #Yoshiro Lives Andy & Yuriko #Ready to Rock #Tiberium #The Death of Tanya #Nuclear Weapons are Back! #Destruction of Washington #Things that go Boom #Yuriko's Plight #Second Black Plague #Quality Time #Domination #Revenge of Yuriko #A Second Chance Units Allies The Allies rely on technology and ingenuity to win the day. Infantry *Peacekeeper - Now armed with M-16 Assault Rifles *Javelin Soldier - Now armor clad *Attack Dogs - Unchanged *Engineer - Unchanged *Spies - Now armed with Desert Eagles *Cryo Legionnaire - Removed *Tanya - Unchanged Vehicles *Prospector - Unchanged *Multigunner IFV - Unchanged *Riptide ACV - Unchanged *Guardian Tank - Unchanged *Athena Cannon - Unchanged *Mirage Tank - Unchanged *Pacifier FAV - Removed *Future Tank X-1 - Unchanged Aircraft *Vindicator - Now carries bunker buster bombs *Apollo - Unchanged *Cryocopter - Cryo Beam now does damage *Century Bomber - Unchanged *Harbinger - Removed *Sky Knight - Unchanged *Artemis - Can now be produced and used Vessels *Dolphin - Replaced by Shark *Shark - NEW UNIT: Basically, a shark with a laser mounted on it's head *Hydrofoil - Unchanged *Assault Destroyer - Unchanged *Carrier - Unchanged Soviets The Soviets rely on brute strength and overwhelming numbers to crush their enemies. Infantry *Conscripts - Molotov Cocktails removed and replaced by grenades; Can now fire at aircraft *Flak Troopers - Unchanged *War Bear - Can heal itself by eating the remains of dead infantry *Combat Engineer - Unchanged *Tesla Trooper - Unchanged *Desolator - Unchanged *Crazy Ivan - RETURNING UNIT; Unchanged from Red Alert 2 *Natasha Volkova - Unchanged *Boris - RETURNING UNIT; Unchanged from Red Alert 2 Vehicles *Ore Collector - Unchanged *Sputnik - Unchanged *Terror Drone - Unchanged *Sickle - Unchanged *Bullfrog - Unchanged *Reaper - Unchanged *Hammer Tank - Unchanged *Grinder - Unchanged *V4 Rocket Launcher - Unchanged *Apocolypse Tank - Unchanged *Mortar Cycle - Unchanged Aircraft *Twinblade - Unchanged *MiG - Unchanged *Kirov - Can now carry nuclear bombs *Badger - Can now be produced Vessels *Stingray - Unchanged *Akula - Unchanged *Dreadnaught - Unchanged Empire The Empire relies on high tech gadgetry and adaptable units to bring honor. Infantry *Imperial Warrior - Can now fire at aircraft *Tankbusters - Unchanged *Engineer - Unchanged *Archer Maiden - Unchanged *Shinobi - Unchanged *Rocket Angel - Unchanged *Cyborg - NEW UNIT; Self-explanatory *Yuriko Omega - Now Rogue *Yuriko Prime - NEW UNIT; Same as Yuriko Omega, just less angry Vehicles *Ore Collector - Unchanged *Sudden Transport - Unchanged *Mecha Tengu - Unchanged *Tsunami Tank - Unchanged *Striker VX - Unchanged *Steel Ronin - Unchanged *Wave-Force Artillery - Unchanged *King Oni - Unchanged *Shogun Executioner - Ear-mounted Missile Pods now operational Aircraft *Sunburst Drone - Unchanged *Jet Tengu - Unchanged *Chopper VX - Unchanged *Sky Wing - Unchanged *Giga Fortress - Unchanged Vessels *Yari Mini-Sub - Unchanged *Sea Wing - Unchanged *Naginata Cruiser - Unchanged *Shogun Battleship - Unchanged The Federation (Completely New) The Federation specializes in strong units and nuclear weaponry. Infantry *Trooper - Standard soldier armed with an M-4; Effective against other infantry; Can use Flash-Bang grenades to clear out garrisoned buildings *Vanguard - Rocket-launching soldiers, effective against vehicles, buildings, and large groups of infantry *Sniper - Silent, deadly Dragonuv-armed marksmen whose abilities rival that of Natasha *Engineer - Can repair and capture buildings, heal friendly infantry and repair vehicles *Officer - Provides a 25% Health and Sight Range bonus to all infrantry in any battle he participates in *Minigunner - Large chaingun-toting, room-clearing Soviet defectors who can also fight with their bare fists (this is basically the Heavy from Team Fortress 2) *Yuriko Omega - Same old Yuriko, this time seeking a better life *Andrew "Andy" Johnson - Yuriko's only friend and later love interest, Andy uses a variety of laser-based weaponry that can destroy anything and anyone in seconds; Using Andy and Yuriko together grants a 75% damage bonus Vehicles *War Collector - Old Soviet ore collectors from the previous timeline armed with anti-personnel guns *Humvee - Anti-infantry vehicles that can also carry 5 infantry *M1A1 Tank - Standard frontline tank *Gatling Tank - Anti-Infantry and Aircraft tank, often used in conjunction with the M1A1s *Rocket Buggy - Rocket-spewing buggies that can quickly demolish whole cities en masse *Laser Tank - The finest tank around, these babies can level whole cities and bases in minutes *V3 Rocket Launcher - Rocket-launching artillery, can be loaded with either a Black Powder, Biological, or Nuclear warhead *Bomb Truck - Suicide dump trucks that can disguise themselves as any vehicle Aircraft *F-35 Fighter - Standard air-superiority fighters capable of downing enemy fighters *B-52 Bomber - Base and city-levelling bombers that can also paradrop troops *F-117 Bomber - Stealth bombers that can be loaded with bunker-buster bombs or an Air-Launched Ballistic Missile *Comanche - Air support choppers that can quickly slaughter infantry hoardes *Chinook - Troop transports Vessels *Ohio-Class Submarine - Silent but deadly subs that can also launch Submarine-Launched Ballistic Missiles *Gunboat - Standard patrol boats often used for guard and light garrison duties, as well as scouting and lures; Also armed with depth charges to quickly take care of Akula's and Yari's *Missile Destroyer - Missile-launching cruisers that can quickly sink even a Shogun Battleship *Hovercraft - Amphibious transports *Aircraft Carrier - Capable of launching F-35s on sorties *Torpedo Boat - Anti-ship vessels that rival the Naginata Cruisers; Vulnerable to aircraft Structures Allied *Construction Yard *Boot Camp *Armor Facility *Power Plant *Ore Refinery *Airfield *Seaport *Defense Bureau *Outpost *Wall *Multigunner Turret *Spectrum Tower *Chronosphere *Proton Collider Soviets *Construction Yard *Reactor *Ore Refinery *Barracks *War Factory *Naval Shipyard *Airfield *Battle Lab *Crusher Crane *Wall *Sentry Gun *Flak Cannon *Tesla Coil *Iron Curtain *Vacuum Imploder Imperials *Construction Yard *Instant Dojo *Instant Generator *Ore Refinery *Mecha Bay *Imperial Docks *Nanotech Mainframe *Defender VX *Wave-Force Tower *Nanoswarm Hive *Psionic Decimator Andy & Yuriko *Construction Yard *Cold Fusion Reactor *Supply Center *Barracks *War Factory *Airfield *Drydocks *Strategy Center *Walls *Patriot Missile *Firebase *Shield Generator *ICBM Silo Category:Red Alert universe fanfic games